


Pour Your Misery Down

by JustARobin05



Series: The Various Sides to Having an Epithet [2]
Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Burn Victim Deceit Sanders, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Deceit Sanders is named Ethan, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Molly Blyndeff Needs a Hug, Multi, mentioned death, sibling fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustARobin05/pseuds/JustARobin05
Summary: Ethan just wanted to go get coffee, but now he was being dragged along to a toy shop.//Title from; Only Happy When It Rains by Garbage\\
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Molly Blyndeff & Everyone
Series: The Various Sides to Having an Epithet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626082
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Pour Your Misery Down

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Wasn’t Going In The Original Plan… But We’ll Take It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406962) by [PinkRoses030](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRoses030/pseuds/PinkRoses030). 



All Ethan wanted to do was get coffee but now he was walking along city streets to find a toy shop, Roman and Remus chattering on ahead of him. To anyone else, it would seem like they were arguing but they’re twins, Ethan knew that that was just how they conversed.

When Roman stopped dead in his tracks, Ethan knew they were there. The maroon-haired man, pointing a small red-brick building, let out a cheery “There it is!”.

A toy-shop. It was small but held so much personality it gave Ethan whip-lash.

“Makes sense a kid would work there,” Remus chirped, and Ethan had to agree. It looked childish and, although he knew toy-shops were set up that way for kids, it looked like a child had set it up. That made him feel almost sick, he hated when people had to do things they shouldn’t have to do. They had said a child ran the shop…

He shook his head, “Her name was… Molly, right?”

Remus let out a wild chuckle at the name, while Roman rolled his eyes at his brother, “Yes, her name’s Molly,”

“Like the drug!” Remus let out, and Roman hit his brother over the head, although lightly. Remus wasn’t bothered in the slightest.

“Thank you, Remus,” Ethan rolled his eyes.

“Let’s go in,” Roman said with a sigh, “Remus, no inappropriate jokes, okay?”

“Okay!”

“Remus,” Ethan gave him a glare and Remus’ shoulders sagged.

“Not even one!?”

“Not even one, she’s a child,”

“That’s what-” Whatever name was about to leave him was muffled when Roman slapped his hand over his twin's mouth.

“Ew- don’t!” Roman pulled his hand away and Remus had a shit-eating grin on his face, “He was licking me!”

“I’m not surprised, it’s Remus,”

“What is that supposed to mean!?” Remus chirped, although neither his brother or Ethan responded as they were crossing the road.

When a bell dinged Remus’ attention was set on that, Ethan wrapped his hand in his to catch his attention. Thankfully, the man’s head snapped back to him (in an almost odd way).

“Hi Roman!” A voice called, “Uh- who are those two?”

“I’m Remus,” Remus said, bolting forward, almost dragging Ethan along with him, “And this is Ethan! You’re Molly, right?” they were now stood at the counter.

“A-huh!”

“Cool!” Remus gasped, “Is that slime!?”

“We’ll get it in a minute,” Roman sighed, “Remus is my twin,” he gave Molly a smile.

“Cool! I wish I had a twin- I have my older sister but...” she deflated somewhat, Ethan raised a brow at that, “She’s not… the best,”

“Oh?” Ethan said, “Why’s that?”

“Well-” she gave Roman a look as if to say, ‘Can I trust them’. Ethan didn’t mind that, when he and Remus had moved in they’d share the same glances. Roman nodded. “She’s just… I’m always working, here, at the shop, and she doesn’t… really help out,”

“Hm,” Ethan thought a moment, “What I would do, would be to force her. Tell her you’re going out with your friends, or you just can’t work, maybe do the same for your father?” Ethan knew not to bring up the girls mother, he’d been told not to.

“I can’t just do that! They wouldn’t do anything, and then they’d starve and-”

“Jees, kid! You’ve gotta calm down!” Remus said, cutting off whatever the small girl was about to say. “You just gotta rip the sk- uh… band-aid off, ya’ know! If they start starving they’ll realise that they’d have to work, right?”

Molly shivered. It wasn’t a nervous one, or one that could’ve been a reaction to Remus being loud. No, it was one of fear. What could she fear? She could…

“E? You doin’ okay?” Remus asked, poking his cheek.

“Hm? Oh, yes, I’m doing fine, I was just thinking,” Ethan answered, shifting on his feet.

“Uh… Mr Ethan sir, do you mind if I ask you a question?”

“I don’t mind, no,”

“I-I don’t wanna be rude, you don’t have to answer, but… are you a burn victim?” Ethan gave her a small smile, trying to calm her down a little.

“Yes, I was caught in a fire a few years ago,” he sighed, “It wasn’t the best situation, I wasn’t okay for a while after it either, but now… I think I am,”

“Oh- cool,” Molly sucked in a breath, “My mom… she died in a fire,”

“Oh,” Ethan wanted to hug her. Bad. “Yeah, Roman told us that-”

“-Sorry if you didn’t want me to,” Roman but in.

“No, no, it’s okay,” Molly said, “I don’t mind,”.

“Were… you in the fire?” Molly shook her head.

“No, I was at school, I wish I could’ve been there, ya’ know?”

“I don’t think she would've wanted you there,” Ethan said.

“Unless she wa-” Roman sent Remus a glare and he instantly stopped in his tracks.

“I guess she wouldn’t...” Ethan caught the words she didn’t say easily.

“Are you okay if I give you a hug?”

“That’d be… great,”

It was a small and tentative but it seemed that the girl needed the hug (Ethan did too, not that he’d ever admit it, of course).

Molly gave them a watery smile as they left, Remus holding green slime in a small tub as they did so.

The rain was coating Sweet Jazz City, their coffees weren’t the best, and honestly, Ethan could’ve gone without leaving the house that day. But when the door closed behind him, he decided that he should’ve strolled the streets with his best friends, he decided that perhaps, he’d made a new friend.


End file.
